1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of peer to peer computer networks, and more particularly, to seeding data files into such networks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
File sharing is becoming ever more common, and as the computer networks grow larger, so does the need to seed data files in an efficient way that utilizes the maximal capabilities of the sharing agents. Overlay networks (such as peer to peer networks) of sharing agents in which the agents are simultaneously subscribing and unsubscribing different and multiple data files for sharing, pose a real challenge for effective propagation of the data files from the agents and into the network, a process also known as “seeding.”